


Bold and Beyond Words

by Strega_VonDrachen



Series: Turnabout [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/pseuds/Strega_VonDrachen
Summary: The tables end up turning in their game, now that love is on the line. Emma can't leave well enough alone, not that she ever much cared to, and Regina can hardly keep up with the surprises thrown her way. Sometimes, it's just easier to show rather than tell how the other person makes you feel.





	Bold and Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, go back and read the previous chapters in this series. There is romance and emotional gravitas here, and I'd hate for you to miss out on everything that led to now.  
> Or, just enjoy the porn for what it is. Either way, thanks for reading!! ^_^

“Do it, then.” Emma took a step back, leveling Regina’s gaze, relenting her hold and leaving the garment in her hand. “Show me.” 

Perhaps it was the wine, lightly stained on both their lips, or perhaps it was the mere proximity to both truth and danger, but Emma was emboldened. Her heart, racing. 

Regina, however, did not move. She was staring up at a woman she hadn’t seen in years. The fire of a soul that she had once thought long gone now burned, embers smoldering, in Emma’s eyes. She could feel her magic pulsing, practically vibrating with excitement and with confidence. And with pride. Emma's old red leather jacket, her armor, had reappeared in her change, but it was open, revealing a white blouse beneath that left little to the imagination. Beyond the sheer, soft fabric, it was plain even in the shadow to see that her chest was bare. 

“Give me back my bra,” she husked by her ear, and stepped away further. 

Back, into the light. 

Behind Emma were half open doors, rooms full of all sorts of people from guards to lords and ladies, and Emma was slowly retreating into their view. Her smirk was incorrigible. 

But Regina did not move. She clung to the corridor wall, eyes glowing in the dark. 

“Emma--” She licked her lips, the fist holding her underwear tight enough to turn her knuckles white. She sensed this was, somehow, supposed to be a trap. As if, it were too good to be true. “People are going to see,” she said in a hush, sounding far more unsure than she had intended. The purple swirling in her eyes was deep, and desperate. 

“...Do I look like I have a problem with that?” 

Emma took another step back, the torchlight illuminating her face. There was raucous laughter going on in one of the rooms to her left, some commotion over a card game. No one was going to pay them any attention, probably, maybe, hopefully… but the thrill came regardless. It was Regina’s attention she had desired, after all, and now she held it firmly. Her blood rushed to feel the power, the control, of being so wanted. She reveled in the feeling, even as it scared her.

She stood her ground, her hands upon on her hips and head cocked to the side, as she replayed her challenge.  

“C’mon, Queen of Everything,” she said, low and gentle, concealing her anxiety. “Give me my bra back... and I’ll give you a kiss.” 

But, even still, Regina did not move and Emma paused at her hesitation. It wasn’t often that she was able to put Regina so clearly off her game. But before she could question it further, beyond the purple still coloring her eyes, Emma finally caught sight of her lingering doubt and worry. Heart pinging with guilt, she smiled softly and held out her hand. “Trust me, Regina… I mean what I say. Or else, I don’t say it at all.”

Emma heard her breath, a sudden sharp inhale, and after a moment more Regina stepped forward from the shadows.  She took Emma’s hand and, her smile returning, made her bra reappear upon her chest. Emma grinned wide and pulled her close, laughing, and not caring a whit for who saw them. Her arm wrapped tightly about her waist and she bent, arching Regina’s back as she kissed her soundly. 

Regina moaned, high pitched and hungry, and Emma pressed into her, hips anchoring as she bent her further and turned, lowering Regina into a sweeping dip. Regina clung to her, arms wrapping around her neck as if afraid she would suddenly vanish. Emma could feel her heart pounding through her breasts as they pressed into hers. And she heard Regina whimper.

“I’m here…” Emma mumbled into their kiss, nipping at her lower lip, tasting her disbelief. She held her tighter, devouring every sweet sound of her desire, she herself nowhere near close to comprehending the choice she was making, or how the world had so suddenly managed to miraculously turn and leave them both in suspended evolution, caught so perfectly between hope and fear, drowning in need for the other. Her fingers threaded into her hair, keeping her, not letting her go. “I’m here.”

Her breath caught in her throat, her pupils blown wide, Regina began to tremble. 

Emma felt her chest burning, heart longing to break free and be with hers.    

Regina’s voice was barely audible over the rising din of gamblers in the rooms beyond, but the look in her eyes spoke of more than she could ever say. 

“Emma…. I lov--” 

There was a loud shout and a bang as a door to their left flew open and several drunk men came spilling out into the corridor, fists and playing cards flying. 

Both women’s heads turned, snapping out of their lusty haze at the intrusion, and they lurched to their feet, nearly stumbling in surprise. But Emma held fast to her hand, refusing to let her fall, and would not let go even as Regina began to step back. The desire in the queen’s eyes was fast turning to malice, fury for their ruined moment, and she turned, meaning to break off and advance upon the yet unsuspecting quarrel that had dared to disrupt her waking dream. Fire was forming in between her fingers, and Emma felt the coils deep below her stomach tighten in response, suddenly aching for that power to return to her arms. 

“No,” was all Emma said. Her grip held firm and Regina’s head whipped back to face her, and the scuffle behind was immediately forgotten at the sight of the princess’s determination, and her naked, growing thirst. Unseen, and uncaring, Emma took them away from the fray, the heat of her magic exploding around them as they were enveloped in the silver fog, tinged with lilac.  

Already, Emma was kissing her again, both hands moving back into Regina’s hair, before the cloud could even clear. Eyes fluttering shut, Regina gasped and stole the air from Emma’s lungs as she kissed her back. She melted, slowly, her body folding into Emma’s, her hands seeking her hips and steadying herself within the overwhelming sensation of her magic, of her musk and muscle, and so much more. 

A few steps in reverse, propelled by Emma’s insistence, and Regina felt the backs of her legs hit something low. She fell to sitting, eyes opening to realize she was in her room, her own royal bed beneath her, and Emma’s face burnished with passion hovering inches above her own. She could see her face reflected in her green eyes, and her future

Emma was stroking her hair, long fingers trailing along her scalp and down to her neck, and to her throat. “Regina… I want you. More than anything.” There was an edge to her voice that belied just how thoroughly her words were meant to be taken. And, before Regina could respond, she was once again being kissed, and Emma was climbing into her lap, straddling her hips, leaning her back, and staking her claim. 

Regina was to be hers and Emma, with no brave words left in her mouth, could only show her how. 

Regina returned the kiss with abundant enthusiasm and cried out as Emma’s hand jumped down into her pants. Emma inhaled and groaned, biting her lip, as she felt just how wet and hot she had become. Regina rocked her hips, seeking her fingers and the ecstasy of release, and Emma rumbled with laughter. Her index finger quickly found Regina’s clit and her kiss swallowed Regina’s keening as she worked her up into a writhing rhythm, her free hand caressing her face. It wasn’t long before, after adding the pressure of her second finger, Emma had Regina falling apart in her hands. 

She held her throughout her swift, flying orgasm, and kissed a trail around her face, to her neck and collar until the buttons of her shirt got in the way. Neither yet had lost a stitch of clothing, save for the wadded underwear still somehow clutched in Regina’s fist. Emma had only begun and the slightly smug grin she bore made that abundantly clear. She sat back up and began to shrug out of her jacket. Regina reached for her and tried to roll them over but Emma’s thighs held tight to her hips. 

“That was just a thanks, for giving me back my bra.” She let her jacket hit the floor. “Would you like to see me wearing it now?”  

Regina growled, eyes flashing with impatience and interest. “A fashion show? At this point?” Still, she smiled and playfully tossed her underwear at Emma who dodged it. Her fingers moved to the buttons on Emma’s blouse, and Emma batted them away. Regina huffed, “Or, I can always vanish your shirt and bra and everything, and leave you nude outside on the balcony with all the doors locked.” 

The threat was hollow and it made Emma laugh. “Let me show you,” she said, and ground her hips into Regina’s for good measure. Regina hissed and held on to her jean clad hips and watched as Emma undid her blouse and let the fabric slip from her shoulders. 

“Lovely,” she said, gazing at the black bra, trimmed in lace. And it was, but… “I like what’s underneath it far more.” 

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned down, giving Regina the best view the bra could afford. “Of course you do. And just wait until you see the matching briefs.” 

Regina’s lip quirked as she looked up from her cleavage. “Briefs?” Emma wore them all the time, but she had given the word a loaded intonation. 

Emma nodded, smirking with devious intent. She loved holding her attention, almost as much as she loved her. “I thought, for the Queen’s special celebration… a special surprise would be in order.” Her hands were trailing down her chest, running over her breasts, before taking on the buttons of her shirt. “Can’t be the Queen of Everything without having… everything, right? And since we’ve done about damn near everything else....”

Regina scoffed, at both the ridiculous title and the even more ridiculous suggestion that she and Emma had already exhausted the options of their sexual escapades. They were hardly scraping the surface, by Regina’s standards. Emma could only guess what would lie in store for her, if Regina could but keep her long enough. “And what special surprise have you arranged for me, dear?” She was happy to humor her, even as her breath hitched from the cool air hitting at her shirt’s opening. Her nipples were already quite hard, peeking through the fine white lace of her bra.   

“Nothing half as special as this day has proven to be,” she said, her smile lopsided and loving. Her cheeks reddened over, taken aback by her own honesty. She kissed Regina before she could have the chance to comment and, as she moved her out of her shirt, Regina moved to hold her face. Emma lowered it and took a lace covered nipple in her mouth. 

Regina threw back her head and arched, sighing a moan as Emma’s tongue stole back the moment from further conversation. Flicking her tongue, hissing as Regina pulled her hair, Emma reached between them and undid her jeans. She then grabbed one of Regina’s hands and pulled it down, leading her to touch beyond the open zipper. 

Cloth and a large waistband met her fingers. Regina loved seeing Emma in those low cut briefs and wondered if these were ones that also opened in the front, and as her fingers were lead to quest Regina felt a hard circle lined within the fabric. And she understood. And her heart rate spiked. 

Emma chuckled, massaging her breast and switching her mouth to the other, as Regina pulled at the ring of her harness. With a grazing nip of her teeth, Emma made Regina buck. The one hand still in her hair pulled and forced Emma’s mouth from her breast. Emma winced but licked her teeth in satisfaction. “A little eager, huh?” Regina’s nostrils flared in response and Emma could feel her magic rushing beneath her skin. She shivered as she smiled.

“Don’t make me wait,” Regina commanded and Emma dipped her head, her eyes glinting. 

“Yes, your majesty. With pleasure.” 

She slid down Regina and off the bed and started stripping off her jeans. Regina unceremoniously vanished the rest of her clothes and moved to the center of the bed. Resting up on her elbows, she watched and loved the appearance of Emma’s lean, powerful legs, and firm and pert ass encased in black cotton briefs. “A pity they couldn’t have been red,” Regina murmured, reminiscing on the first time she was treated to the sight of Emma in her panties. 

Aware of the eyes that raked over her, and drawing confidence from their approval, Emma stared back down at Regina’s illustrious, nude, and flushed body and raised an eyebrow. “I can change the color if it means that much to you, but… seriously?” She waved her hand and dark purple dildo appeared within the harness. It was nothing small. “If you only care about what it looks like, then I’m horrible at what I do.” 

Regina’s eyes had leveled, pupils wide, at the fake, heavy cock waiting for her. 

“Oh. Emma….” 

“You say that now.” She placed a knee on the bed and began to crawl up to her. “Soon enough, I’ll have you shouting it. Screaming it, if I’m good enough.” 

“I never knew such a humble lover,” Regina said, smirking in sarcasm and reaching to pull Emma back into her arms and into another long, heated kiss. She hoped she would never know another lover. Emma was all she wanted. And all she desperately, deeply, needed. 

But Emma took her time and touched her, and worshiped her body, and let her peel off her bra to in turn lavish her breasts with her own skilled tongue, before Emma then neatly slipped in two of her fingers and built Regina’s pleasure to a crescendo. Only after she had crested, clutching at Emma’s back and leaving tiny red marks, did she square up their hips and press the hard length inside. Slowly, a little a time, before withdrawing and pressing in further, slower and slower, with Regina whining and gasping and rocking forward for more, Emma eventually buried herself deep within and breathlessly watched as Regina accepted the near overwhelming fullness. 

The dildo was enchanted to not need relubrication. Emma could go for as long as she wanted, for as long as she could last, without stopping... but she was halting before she could even begin. 

“...You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, suddenly awestruck. Regina smiled, blushing, and kissed the back of her hand as Emma trailed it alongside her cheek. It warmed Emma’s heart to boiling, aching with want for her. With love. 

Regina must have seen it in her eyes, her own sparkling with memories and unexpected tears. She slowly wrapped a leg securely around Emma’s hip, sighing as she arched and drew her in completely. “Take me, Emma,” she said, arms looping around her shoulders, holding on tight. “I’m yours.”  

Their passion lasted long through the night. As promised, Emma had Regina screaming her name and innumerable profanities until she was hoarse and spent and, after a length of time to recover, Regina had rolled Emma on her back and returned the favor of her fingers, with ardent power. Neither spoke a word about feelings, or abandoned wishes, or the long lamentable years wasted. All that was said was told through their sweat, and their cries, and their pouring pleasure, and it was enough for the night. It was more than enough. 

It was everything. 

And, as dawn broke, the day would find them still wrapped, entangled limbs and hair and bedsheets, a beautiful mess so perfectly assembled. Content, and somehow, still insatiable. Two hearts, longing for more yet fearing to break the spell that bound them in paradise. 


End file.
